Another Year
by BloopBloop
Summary: Oneshot, Ash and Misty. I'm not good at summaries. This is my first fic so don't expect something amazing.


**Note: I don't own pokemon. Yep. This is my first fic, so bear with me.**

"You go on ahead,"

The brown-haired boy answered, walking around the room. He had a broom in one hand, and a slightly dirty rag in the other. He came to a halt and began to sweep the floor, waiting for a reply.

"But Brock,"

"I can't leave now, Ash." Brock interrupted, and stopped sweeping. "I have a few more things to do here at the gym. And I have to look after my brothers and sisters until next week."

"So I'm supposed to go alone?" Ash asked, almost whining.

"Sorry. I'll be in Cerulean gym as soon as possible," Brock replied, getting back to his sweeping.

"And when's that?"

"Probably a week and a half. I'll have to finish my work here, and it'll take me a few days to reach Misty's place,"

"Alright, I'll meet up with you there," Ash mumbled, and let out a small sigh. "Come on, Pikachu,"

The young trainer called to his pokemon, and the yellow mouse was upon his shoulder within a matter of seconds. Ash said a simple 'see ya' to Brock, who was still busy, and walked out the door. Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and landed with a light 'thud.' He looked up at Ash with a small smile, which Ash returned, but remained silent. Ash began to walk in a different direction from Cerulean, and Pikachu questioned him with a small 'pika?' but followed him anyway. The two continued to walk without another word for quite a while, until Ash stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Pikachu?" Ash said suddenly.

"Pika?" the pokemon said.

"You remember this spot, buddy?" he asked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu answered.

The two were now in Viridian Forest, near a lake. It would look normal enough to each person or pokemon who would pass by, with the exception of Ash and Pikachu…

And maybe even Misty.

Of course, Pikachu's memory was a blur. He had been attacked by a bunch of Spearows at the time. The little mouse probably didn't remember anything about this lake. Ash was different, he remembered everything. This was where he first met Misty, the red-haired girl who he always picked fights with. At one time, she was just a companion on his journey to become a pokemon master. But his feelings changed for her with each argument they had. Ash still did not tell her, he was simply afraid that she would not like him in the same way. And that was very likely in his point of view.

"Let's rest here for a bit," he said, and took a seat in the long, green grass.

"Pika," Pikachu said, and curled up on the grass as well. "Pika, pika pi, chu?"

"No," Ash admitted. "I was thinking of getting her a bicycle, since I kinda lost her's. But,"

He put his arms behind his head and laid down, making himself comfortable in the grass. He was going to get Misty a bicycle, her birthday was just a week away. But it didn't seem to be enough for the girl he had feelings for. So he searched for something else, and found nothing. Pikachu always followed him when Ash went to buy something, and would occasionally point out a few items. Ash would always mumble something to himself, and then say 'nah' to his buddy and continue to look. Now, he had absolutely nothing to give her.

"Ash?" a voice entered his mind, and he immediately looked up to see Misty's shadow.

"Misty?" he blurted, and saw she was standing behind him which Pikachu next to her leg.

"Hey," she greeted him, and picked Pikachu up. "Hi Pikachu," she said with a bright smile. "Long time no see," She said to both, and put Pikachu down. "What are you doing here?"

"We were heading to your gym,"

"But my gym's the other way," Misty retorted, looking at him suspiciously.

"I know that," Ash snapped. "Just thought I'd take a look at where I," he stopped talking. He couldn't say 'where I first met you,' she would just stare at him even more. "First met Caterpie," he mumbled stupidly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came all the way here to fish. I was going to go back home, and hoped to meet you on the way," she explained. "So let's get going."

"Yeah." Ash mumbled, but in a happier tone. Misty had hoped to meet him on the way! With a small grin on his face, he followed her out of the clearing. He saw that she had stopped in front of a brand new bicycle. "Where," Ash began.

"I bought a new one, since you ran off with my old one. And you still haven't paid me back,"

"I know," he replied. "Hey, no, what about me!" he yelled.

Misty picked Pikachu up and placed him in the basket. She got on and began to pedal, looking back once.

"Just run," she shouted to him, and went on.

"Misty!" he shouted, a bit angry. He ran after her, his sneakers pounding on the dirt path.

------

"I can't believe you," Ash said between gasps. "You made me run all the way here!" he shouted, then took in more air.

"Well, look on the bright side," she said, clearly enjoying Ash's anger. "Cerulean city is only one day away now,"

They had passed Pewter city, and then started on a new route. It was dark now, and Ash was exhausted. Misty had stopped a few times to wait for him to catch up, but as soon as he did, she took off again.

"I hope you're happy," he said to her, too tired to say anything more.

"I am," she said back, and got back on her bicycle.

"What are you doing!" Ash shouted while Pikachu covered his ears, still seated in the basket.

"Let's go, we can make it to the gym in a few hours if I pedal…and you run," she said, as if nothing were wrong.

"Misty,"

"I'm joking," she replied, and put her bike next to a tree. Pikachu hopped out of the basket and into Ash's arms.

"Good," Ash mumbled. That was all he could think of to say, and he lay down in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Pika?" Pikachu whispered.

Ash didn't reply to his pokemon, and continued to stare at the stars.

"Goodnight, Ash,"

Ash looked over and saw Misty had already become comfortable in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight," he said. "Misty…,"

"Hm?"

"I…," he began, his face beginning to turn a light red. He was glad that Misty's eyes were closed. "I…," he started again.

"Just get on with it," Misty said, wanting to go to sleep.

"I, um," he said again, fumbling with his words. What should he say?

"Ash, what are you going to say?" Misty asked, a bit irritated, her voice sleepy.

"I think I love you," he announced stupidly. He waited for a reply, but heard none.

He looked over and saw Misty…

She was sleeping.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu mumbled, yawning. "Pika pi?"

"You want me to try again?" he whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika."

"I will. Next year, when it's her birthday,"

"Pikachu pi?"

"I promise," he said, sighing. He turned his head towards Misty.

"You heard that Misty?" he whispered. "I'll have to wait another year,"


End file.
